


Insecurities...

by messyNathan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kaoru has insecurities, M/M, Poly UNDEAD, Quarantine times, over the phone comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messyNathan/pseuds/messyNathan
Summary: —Softly against the phone, the rest could hear the faint voice of Kaoru whimpering. His muffled sniffs and sobs in order to not freak the rest out, 'why do I have to be so fragile?' he thought. But his unitmates silently heard his thoughts.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis/Sakuma Rei, Hakaze Kaoru/Otogari Adonis, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Insecurities...

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST A ONESHOT,, I did it bc I wanted smth like this to read,,

After a break on practice put in place thanks to a positive at their studio, UNDEAD decided to still keep in contact by calling each other in the middle of the day. No matter what the others were doing, they all always picked up the group call.

“Oi-! Bastard, you always call when I say I’m about to shower!” Koga screamed through the phone, it was true, Rei saw Koga texted about going to take a shower only to get interrupted by the entering call of the vampire.

“I apologized, didn’t I~?” The black haired boy spoke, chuckling softly. In the back, pages of a book could be heard flipping, “Well, I wanted to check on what everyone was doing, I am quite bored after reading a full book.”

Of all of them, Kaoru seemed the quietest today, Adonis munching on something on the background saying things they couldn’t comprehend entirely but tried, Koga screaming like they were rooms across each other and Rei’s calm relaxed voice between the chaos. Normally, Kaoru would be the one who tells Koga to quiet down and Adonis to mute while he chews, but… He was awfully quiet.

“Is Kaoru-kun occupied...?” Suddenly a light confused chuckle was heard, Rei’s worry turning into a smile only to be melted away with the next words.

“I’m here… I was just thinking,” Kaoru started, already going quieter with each letter “I was checking my social media… and I saw this person talking about me,” The call went silent, Kaoru felt dread after saying that, a knot forming on his throat as he continued telling what happened. “They said I was… arrogant and unpleasant, that they loved ‘the rest of UNDEAD except Kaoru’ …” 

The silence continued until … softly against the phone, the rest could hear the faint voice of Kaoru whimpering. His muffled sniffs and sobs in order to not freak the rest out, ‘why do I have to be so fragile?’ he thought. But his unitmates silently heard his thoughts. “I know I’m not the best, I know I act like an asshole… but that’s not me, it’s an act, do they don’t like it? Am I doing something wrong…?” The blonde haired and broken guy kept spilling his thoughts, all the bad thoughts he had were now being directly transmitted to his unitmates who he loved oh so much.

“Hakaze-senpai…” A low, sniffling voice merged with Kaoru’s, making him stop to hear what he had to say. “Ya know… Even if they say that stuff to ya, yer not all of those things or somethin’ yar more than yer sassy arrogant stage persona…” Koga struggled to make a string of coherent words for a few seconds, hesitating if he should continue speaking.

“You’re our beloved Kaoru-kun…” Rei jumped in to the doggie’s rescue, “You’re an amazing person who cares for others, loving, strong willed and constantly trying to better yourself.” His soft spoken nature shined through just like always, calming Kaoru’s cries a little more.

“You are amazing.” Adonis added, not sure of what he should say as he started crying the second Kaoru mentioned a bad word about himself. “Hakaze-senpai is a good person, I love him very much.” The last words were repeated by the rest, a soft ‘I love him too’ and a harsh ‘I also love him’. Kaoru was a mix of emotions, stirred with his self-doubt was a feeling of warmth and love, flustered to the point where he didn’t know if his tears were from how hot his face was or actual sadness.   
Holding his phone away from his ear and looking fondly at it, the blonde guy laughed, he truly was lucky he had people like them by his side.

“I love you…” He said as he kissed his phone, knowing the rest could feel the warm feelings he wanted to transmit.


End file.
